1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving picture experts group (MPEG) video, and more particularly, to a video MP3 system.
2. Description of the Related Art
MP3 is a moving picture experts group (MPEG) layer three and is one portion of MPEG audio techniques. The MPEG is a study group organized for standardizing the compression and multiplexing of moving pictures and sound by an international organization for standardization (ISO) and an international electrotechnical commission (IEC). An MP3 player stores an audio signal, which is reduced according to rules stipulated in MPEG layer 3, and reproduces the reduced audio signal as a real audio signal.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional audio MP3 player. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional MP3 player includes a data interfacing unit 10, a micro-computer 11, a key inputting unit 12, a memory device 13, a display 14, an audio decoder 15, an audio reproducer 16, and a speaker 17.
The data interfacing unit 10 receives compressed data DATA of an audio signal from an MP3 encoder (not shown). The micro-computer 11 controls the data interfacing unit 10, receives the compressed data DATA from the data interfacing unit 10, stores the compressed data DATA in the memory device 13, transmits the compressed data DATA stored in the memory device 13 to the audio decoder 15, and operates the display 14 according to signals received from the key inputting unit 12.
The key inputting unit 12 sends a command requested by a user to the micro-computer 11. The compressed data DATA is stored in the memory device 13 under the control of the micro-computer 11, and the display 14 performs a display command of the micro-computer 11. The audio decoder 15 receives the compressed data DATA and a command from the micro-computer 11 and decodes the compressed data DATA in response to the command of the micro-computer 11, the audio reproducer 16 receives a decoded signal from the audio decoder 15 to reproduce the decoded signal as an audio signal, and the reproduced signal is output through the speaker 17.
In the conventional audio MP3 player of FIG. 1, an audio signal compressed according to the rules of MP3 can be processed, but a video signal cannot be processed. This is the reason a video file must be compressed in accordance with an international standard such as MPEG video compression, and a moving picture can be reproduced only if the compressed data are decoded by using an exclusive decoder such as an MPEG video decoder.
Thus, in order to process the video signal, an exclusive video decoder and a medium for storing a video signal which is bigger than the audio signal are required. In the conventional portable audio MP3 player, the capacity of usable power supply is restrictive. Thus, in order to process the video signal, considerable modification of the conventional portable audio MP3 player is required.